


5 times a HSJ members (or two) walked in on Takayamachii

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Yabu

1\. Yabu 

The first person to walk in on Takayamachii is Yabu.

The 9 of them are at a bar celebrating HS7 finally becoming adults, and quite honestly Yabu drunk enough that he doesn’t notice the three of them are gone until a slightly buzzed Inoo comments on how they're down three people.

And as Yabu is (unfortunately) the oldest, he's sent to find them, and boy does he find them.

In one of the many dark corners of the club, Takaki and Yamada have Chinen pressed against a wall. Yamada’s kissing Chinen, one hand gripping his hair and the other shoved down the front of Takaki's pants, where he's pressed up against his side. Takaki seems torn between leaving harsh bites on Chinen's neck and Grinding against Yamada’s hand.

Suddenly Yabu's not drunk enough, he turns, walks back to the booth he and his members essentially took over, grabs the first shot he sees and proceeds to down it. He's gonna have to talk to the three of them tomorrow, but right now all Yabu wants to do is Drink till he forgets the sight of Takaki, Chinen, and Yamada.


	2. Inoo and Hikaru

2\. Inoo and Hikaru

The second person (or in this case persons) to walk in on Takayamachii are Inoo and Hikaru.

Inoo and Hikaru are back in the jimusho long after practice has ended, simply because Hikaru has left his phone in the practice room. And because Inoo's a good boyfriend as well as friend he accompanies his dear boyfriend on his quest to retrieve his cellphone.

honestly a not great decision considering they've just walked in on Chinen on his Knees in front of Takaki and Yamada, mouthing at Takaki's cock while Yamada grips his hair with one hand and uses the other to trace where Chinen’s mouth is stretched over Takaki's length.

Hikaru is frozen, eyes wide, and Inoo grabs his arm and pulls him away before they can see anymore. They're halfway to Yabu's house when Hikaru finally says "I don’t think i can look Chinen, Takaki, or Yamada in the eyes again" and wow, does Inoo agree.


	3. Daiki

3\. Daiki

Daiki thinks of Chinen as his little brother, someone he's watched grow up. now however, after having caught an eye full of Chinen bouncing on Yamada’s lap with Takaki's tongue down his throat, he doesn’t think he can ever look at Chinen without blushing furiously.

Technically speaking Daiki's quite happy for them, having held a teary-eyed Chinen while he cried about his feelings for Takayama. he just really wishes he didn't find out this way, as payback he's going to give Takaki and Yamada the shovel talk. Because members or not, if those dipshits break Chinen’s heart, he's gonna kill them.


End file.
